Mi Amor
by Spencer Loves Toby
Summary: Me enamoré de una chica. Se llama Spencer Hastings. Ella es mi amor.
1. Chapter 1

Unidad 1

* * *

Me llamo Toby Cavanaugh. Yo vivo en la ciudad de Rosewood. A mí no me gusta Rosewood. Voy a la escuela. _No, no, NO me gusta la esculea de Rosewood High_! Le gente en Rosewood High es muy antipatico. Pero una chica... Ella es muy bonita.

A la escuela, yo veo la chica. Ella tiene los ojos marrones, tipo de como chocolate. Tiene el pelo castaño. Nunca he visto una chica como a su.

"Pardón," ella dijo. "¿Pero dondé está la clase de Señor Johnson?"

"Yo no se," yo dije.

"Oh," ella dijo. "Adíos."

"¡Esperas!" yo dije. "Su clase es a el izquierda."

"Gracías," ella dijo. "¿Cúal es tú nombre?"

"Toby," yo dije. "¿Y tú?"

"Me llamo Spencer," Ella dije.

Yo conozco su nombre. Quería hablar a Spencer Hastings. Ella es muy Bonita.

"Sí. Yo tengo que ir." ella dije.

"Okay," yo dijo. "Adíos, Spencer."

Yo sonrío a su.


	2. Chapter 2

Unidad 2

* * *

Ella es con sus amigas. Sus amigas se llamas Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, y Aria Montgomery. Ellas son muy bonitas, pero Spencer es mi favorito. Yo no se, pero ella es. Ella es. Ella no le gusta a mi...

"Hola Caleb," yo dije. "¿Como estas?"

"¡Perfecto!" Caleb dijo. "Hanna Marin dijo sí. Ella es mi la novia. ¡Toby, yo tengo una novia! Hanna es muy bonita y perfecta."

"Wow! Awesome," yo dije. "Caleb, me gusta su amiga. Me gusta Spencer Hastings."

"¿Spencer Hastings?" Caleb dijo. "Yo no conozco ella. Ella es bonita, aunque."

"Yo se," yo dije. "Ella no le gusta a mi, aunque."

"Tú no sabe," Caleb dijo. "Tú hablas a Spencer antes tú juzgas."

"Yo no se, Caleb," yo dije. "Ella es muy perfecto. ¿Y si a ella no le gusta a mí?"

"Tú no sabres a menos que se trate," Caleb dijo.

"Quiero," yo dije. "Yo tengo que ir."

"Bueno. Bye, Toby," Caleb dijo.

* * *

Yo camino en la Rosewood High. ¡ Tengo no visto Spencer Hastings! ¿Dondé es ella? Quiero ver a ella.

¡Yo finale veo ella!

"¡Hola!" yo exclamo.

"Uh, hola," ella dijo. "¿Toby?"

"Sí," yo dije. "Spencer."

"Sí," ella dijo. "¿Que quieres?"

"Lo siento, pero yo quiero tomar a la cena."

"Pero yo no conozco tú..." Spencer dijo.

"Yo se," yo dijo. "Pero, me gusta tú."

"¿Por que?" Spencer dije.

"Yo no se. Yo hago," yo dijo.

"Lo siento, Toby, pero yo tengo el novio," Spencer dijo. "Andrew Campbell es mi el novio."

"Oh," yo dije. "Triste. Adíos."

Damn it! Ella tiene el novio? Fuck!

Yo camino partido.

* * *

"Toby!" Caleb dijo. "¿Hablaste con Spencer?"

"Sí," yo dije.

"¿Y?" Caleb dijo.

"Ella tiene un novio," yo dije.

"¿Que? Toby... Triste," Caleb dijo.

"Es no tu culpa," yo dije.

Caleb es silent.

"Yo tengo que ir," yo dijo. "Adíos, mi amigo."


	3. Chapter 3

Unidad 3

* * *

Yo estoy muy triste. ¡La chica de mis sueños tiene un novio! Yo veo Spencer Hastings con sus amigas: Aria, Emily, y Hanna. Caleb es muy afortunado. La chica de sus sueños dijo sí. Mi amor tiene un novio. Ugh! Yo quiero su... Yo no tengo su. Pero yo quiero su.

"Es el amigo de mi novio Caleb," Hanna dijo. Yo oye su.

"Yo oigo tú," yo dije.

"Hola Toby. ¿Tú eres amigos con Caleb?" Spencer dijo.

"Sí. Caleb es mi mejor amigo," yo dije.

"¡Toby, tú es muy guapo!" Hanna dijo.

"¡_Hanna_!" Spencer dijo.

"Es bueno," yo dije. Yo sonrío.

"Nosotros debemos pasar el rato," Emily dijo.

"Sí," Aria dijo. "¡Yo tengo que ir! Yo tengo que ver a Jake."

Aria exits.

"¿Quien es Jake?" yo dije.

"Jake es el novio de Aria," Spencer dijo.

Un chico camina a Spencer.

"¡Hola, bebe!" chico exclama. "¿Quien es él?"

"Oh. Él es mi amigo," Spencer dijo. "Toby... Um, él es mi novio: Andrew Campbell."

"Sí. Ella es _mi_ novia," Andrew dijo.

"Yo se," yo dije.

"Andrew..." Spencer dijo.

"Tú eres mi chica," Andrew dijo.

¡Yo odio le! Él tiene la chica me gusta. Okay, yo necesito para superar su. Yo se ella es perfecta, pero yo tengo no opertunidad con su. ¡Ella tiene un novio! Yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Yo voy a invitar a salir una chica por la cena. Yo no necesito Spencer... Mona Vanderwaal! Yo voy a invitar a Mona a la cena. Nosotros vamos a restaurante.

Yo creo que sí.

"Um, yo tengo que ir," yo dije. "Mucho gusto, Andrew. Adíos, Spencer."

"Okay. Adíos, Toby," Spencer dijo.

_POV DE SPENCER_

¿A Toby Cavanaugh le gusta... me? Pero yo estoy con Andrew. Yo no conozco Toby bueno, anyways... Pero él es muy guapo y divertido. Andrew es okay, pero él es aburrido... _sometimes_? No, often. Yo no se, pero él es. Hanna es la novia de Caleb Rivers. Caleb Rivers es el mejor amigo de Toby. Yo veré Toby mucho, then.

"Okay, adíos Spencer. Yo tengo que ir pasar el rato con mis amigos. ¡Te amo! Adíos, bebe."

Ugh. Fuck my life! ¡Andrew es terrible!

"Toby Cavanaugh es guapo," Hanna dejo.

"Yo se," yo dije.

"¿A ti te gusta él?" Hanna dijo.

"¡No! Hanna, yo tengo un novio. Yo estoy con Andrew," yo dije.

"Fine," Hanna dijo. "Pero yo creo a Toby le gusta tú."

"Yo se. Él invita mí a la cena en la restaurante," yo dije. "A él le gusta a mí."

"¿Tu eres feliz?" Hanna dijo.

"Sí. Muy feliz," yo dijo.

Okay, a mí me gusta a Toby! A él le gusta a mí.

* * *

_POV DE TOBY_

"Hola, Mona," yo dije.

"Hola, señor caliente," Mona dijo.

"Tú eres cómico," yo dije.

"Gracías," Mona dijo. "¿Que?"

"Mona... ¿Quieres salir conmigo a cenar?" yo dije. "Um... A mí me gusta a tí. Tú eres muy, muy bonita, y simpática. So...?"

"¡Sí!" Mona exclamo. "7:00, noche."

"Sí. Tomorrow." yo dije.


	4. Chapter 4

Unidad 4

* * *

_POV DE TOBY_

So, yo... I asked Mona. Ella es mi novia. Yo creo Spencer es fantastica, pero ella es con Andrew Campbell. Plus, Mona es wonderful. Spencer y yo... Nos podemos ser amigos. ¿Amigos? Es fine, pero... I may still have feelings for her.

_POV DE SPENCER_

"Spencer, tú dijo Toby Cavanaugh le gusta a tí," Hanna dijo.

"Sí," yo dije.

"Uh, no... Toby tiene una novia. Su novia es Mona Vanderwaal."

"¿QUE?" yo dije. "Pero él..."

"Spencer, él tiene una novia," Hanna dijo.

"Es finé," Emily dijo. "Tú tienes Andrew."

"Yo se, pero..." yo dije.

* * *

Yo veo a Toby. Hanna es incorrecto. Toby no tiene una novia. ¿Por que Mona? Ellos son amigos.

"¡Toby! ¿Es Mona tu novia?" yo dije.

"Uh, sí. Nosotros somos juntos. A mí me gusta Mona," Toby dijo. "Spencer, me gusta a tí, pero yo se tú tienes un novio. Tú tienes Andrew. So, yo tengo Mona. Yo estoy triste, pero es que es."

"Yo... Yo ... ¿Um, amigos?" yo dijo.

"Sí, Spencer, sí," Toby dijo. "Yo quiero ser amigos con tú."

"Los amigos. Great," yo dije. "Gracías, Toby. Tú es fantástico."

* * *

Okay, todo lo que puedo pensar es Toby. Pero él tiene una novia, y yo tengo un novio. ¡Un novio caliente! Andrew es caliente. No hesitations there. Pero él es aburrido... So, No voy a dejar que hable. ¿Cómo? ¡Well, vamos a besarnos!

"Hola Andrew," yo dije.

"Hey," Andrew dijo.

No le dejé hablar.

Yo beso le apasionadamente. Yo pretendo él es Toby. Yo beso Andrew como nunca antes. Es differente...

"Wow," Andrew dije. "¿Eres tú bueno?"

"Sí, Andrew. Yo... Yo no sé por qué, pero es necesita." yo dije.

"Me gusta," Andrew dijo. "

Él besá a mí again... Andrew es muy cerca... sus manos están tirando de mi camisa.

"Andrew, stop," yo dije.

"¿Por qué!? No," él dijo.

"Porque," yo dije. "Yo no..."

"C'mon, mi bebe," Andrew dijo. "Si a tí te gusta a mí, tú debes."

"Andrew, yo tengo que ir," yo dijo. "Um... Aria, Hanna, y Emily. Nosotros tengo planes hoy."

"Fine," él dijo. "Nos podemos hacer esto más tardes."

"Maybe," yo dije. "Adíos."

Andrew besá a mí.

* * *

Yo simplemente no quiero hacerlo con él. El sexo es demasiada presión para mí! Quiero hacerlo cuando esté listo, y cuando estoy seguro de que estoy con la persona correcta. Yo sé a Andrew le gusta a mí, pero yo todavía no quiero.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

Pov Spencer

Yo veo Toby con su novia nueva. Ella es muy bonita, pero muy antipática... Cuando yo veo él con Mona, yo estoy triste... Ugh! Yo deseo él que romper de ella. NOW. Pero yo tengo Andrew, ¿sí? Sí. La cuestión es en mi cabeza: Si Toby pregunta a mi ser su novia... ¿Voy a decir que sí?

Toby camina a mi.

"Hola Spencer," Toby dice. "¿Vamos a la playa?"

"¿Por que?" yo pregunto.

"Come on," Toby dice. "Porque yo quiero ir a la playa, Spencer."

"Ok," yo dice. "¿Mona y Andrew?"

"No," Toby dice. "Tú y yo."

"Ok..." yo dice.

¿Toby y yo? Uh... Awkward.

Nosotros vamos a a la playa... Together... Awkward!

"Spencer," Toby dice, "¿tú estás triste con Andrew?"

"Um..." yo dice. "¿Toby, por que...?"

"Porque yo quiero saber," Toby dice. "Honestly, yo estoy triste con Mona. Yo quiero ser tu novio. ¿Qué crees que?"

"Yo creo es weird," yo dice. Es AWKWARD.

"¿Por que? Por favor por que," Toby dice.

"¡Porque yo tengo un novio, y tú tienes un novia támbien!" yo dice.

"¿Pero estás alegre con tu novio?" Toby pregunta.

"No..." yo dice. "Yo no estoy."

"¿Y sería feliz conmigo?" Toby pregunta.

"Toby, yo no quiero contesto las preguntas," yo dice.

"Spencer, yo necesito a," Toby dice. "Yo no puedo esparar. Yo tengo que saber, Spencer. Por favor. Por favor solo dime."

Ok, yo no tengo que. Si yo hago, entonces Toby *might* contra Andrew. Es muy difícil si eso sucede... Yo no quiero un hora difícil.

"Toby, yo se yo estoy aqui porque tú quieres mí a contesto tus preguntas," yo dice. "Me gusta a tí, pero detenes. Yo tengo un novio, y yo no quiero hacer es difícil. ¿Si? Lo siento, really, pero yo no quiero." Él no dice ANYTHING. ¿Por que?

"Ok, Spencer," Toby dice. "Yo quiero tú contestar mis preguntas, pero yo támbien quiero hablar con tú. Pero si tú quieres ir, tú puedes. Adíos, bonita. No hard feelings, ok Spencer?"


End file.
